1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handsaw, and more particularly to a handsaw that comprises a handle and a saw blade attached at an angle and the angle is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional handsaw in accordance with the prior is foldable and comprises a handle (50), a saw blade (51) and a retaining device (52). The saw blade (51) is pivotally mounted in one end of the handle (50). The retaining device (52) mounted in the handle to hold the saw blade (51) in place. The handle (50) has a slit (501) longitudinally defined to partially receive the saw blade (51) when the saw blade (51) is in a stored position. The pivot end of the saw blade (51) is curved and the center of the curved end is used as a pivot point. Two detents (511) are defined at diametrically positions in the edge of the curved pivot end of the saw blade (51) and selectively engage the retaining device (52) when the handsaw is open or a closed. The handle (50) and the saw blade (51) form an angle that is either 180 degrees or 0 degrees whatever the handsaw is in an operational position or a stored position because the two detents (511) are defined diametrically opposite to each other in the saw blade (51). In addition to the capability of the saw blade (51) to be received in the handle (50), the handsaw is the same as an ordinary handsaw.
With reference to FIG. 8, another conventional handsaw comprises a handle (60) and a saw blade (61) pivotally attached to the handle (60). The handle (60) includes a positioning knob (62) mounted on the handle (60) to hold the saw blade (61) in place by means of a screw device. The pivot end of the saw blade (61) is curved, and the center of the curved pivot end is used as a pivot point. Multiple indents (611) are defined in and equally divide the pivot end of the saw blade (61). The handle (60) includes multiple protrusions (601), each vertically extending to engage with a corresponding one of the indents (611) in the saw blade (61) to prevent the saw blade (61) from pivotally moving on the handle (60). The positioning knob (62) and the saw blade (61) must be detached from the handle (60) when the angle between the handle (60) and the saw blade (61) needs to be adjusted. To adjust the angle between the handle (60) and the saw blade (61) is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional handsaw.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved handsaw with an adjustable saw blade relative to the handle. To achieve the objective, the handsaw in accordance with the present invention comprises a handle, a saw blade pivotally mounted on the handle and a position device movably mounted in the handle to selectively hold the saw blade in place. The handle and the saw blade form an angle that is adjustable because the saw blade is pivotally mounted in the handle and selectively positioned by the position device.